Baby Witch Story
by Kal Kally
Summary: Rita Skeeter disappeared mystically. Hermione had a date. Ron held a newspaper. Harry nearly got a kiss. Warning: Slash.


"Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione

BABY WITCH STORY

****

Rating: PG 13

****

Pairing: You have to guess.

****

Warning: Mild f/f slash. 

It was a beautiful Summer day. Harry and Hermione were sitting by the lake in the forest. Hermione wasn't holding any book. On Harry, there was no Invisible Cloak either. Of course, on a wonderful day like today, no one had the heart to study or go around acting the role of a hero. Besides, they were on their first date. 

Not long after they came to the lake, the surrounding was filled with laughter, voices and sometimes, even whispering. The cute couple was so busy in enjoying their time together that none of them noticed a small beetle buzzing around.

To tell the truth, the beetle only buzzed around Hermione. It landed on her leg, watching her lovingly. "Brzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Ohhhhhhhh, look at my baby witch. She's so glorious. 

The beetle concentrated at Hermione's moving lips. "Brzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Hmmmmm..... Her lips are so delicious. I want to taste themmmmmm.

It flied around Hermione, "Brzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Those are the most deep and alluring eyes I've ever seen., finally, landed on her hair, taking a whiff. "Brzzzzzzzzzzzz" Oh, so sweet-smelling.

Hermione suddenly abandoned her mellifluous voice and shrill, "Oh, Harry, something is very noisy." 

Harry stopped talking as well, listening. "There's no other body hear, Hermione dear."

"I told you I here something. So there must be something here, you fool." Hermione looked at the dark-haired boy with deadly eyes. They all started when they heard a strange noise.

"Brzzzzzzzzzz" My baby witch notices me. I'm so happy." The beetle flied around happily. This time, it parked on Hermione's neck, pressing itself tightly to the exposed flesh there.

Hermione gasped, suddenly found herself having goose-flesh. "Harry. Something very scary. My hair's standing on the end."

Harry looked closer and found the beetle. "There's a beetle on your neck, Hermione dear." 

"What?" Hermione yelled. "Don't sit there like a statue, fool. Get it away from me!"

Harry hesitated. "Um, this beetle's looking at me somehow like hatefully."

Hermione seemed to have enough. "Don't tell me you're afraid of an insect. Get it AWAY from me!!!!!!!"

"Ok. Calm down, please." Harry said. He raised his hand toward Hermione's neck but before he could touch the beetle, it left its favorite landing and dashed forward, crashed into Harry's forehead. "Brzzzzzzzzz" Boy, you think you can take my baby witch from me? Nonsense!!! 

The beetle seemed to be unharmed while Harry held his head, moaning. It started to buzz around Hermione and Harry angrily, making rather noisy sounds.

"Just ignore it." Hermione mumbled, seeing what the beetle did to Harry. They tried to get back to their talking but after five minutes, both of them roared at the same time. "This beetle is disturbing!!!!!."

Their sweet date soon turned into a war where the two Gryffindor students desperately ran after the small beetle and tried to kill it.

An hour later, both of them seemed to reach their limits. Each one panted heavily. Hermione stopped abruptly and turned around, in time to be crashed into by Harry. They fall to the ground, entangled.

Suddenly, it turned out Harry was lying on top of Hermione.

Both of them blushed, aware of the very promising position they're in. However, none of them wanted to move or shout at the other to get off.

"Do you think we've got rid of that insect?" Hermione broke the silence, her cheeks still had that crimson color.

"Maybe." Harry answered huskily. "But who care?"

They looked at each other fervidly. The silence between them was not heavy but sweet. After an eternity, Harry slowly lowered himself, certainly intending to taste his beloved's wonderful lips.

From above of their heads, a beetle looked down with furious eyed. "Brzzzzzzzzzzzzz" How dare you, boy, how dare you to touch my baby witch?" The sound it made seemed unheard by the cute couple. 

The beetle plummet straight towards Hermione's lips. "Brzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" It will be me the one who kiss those lips. Not you naughty boy.

''Ah, so romantic', Hermione thought. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, immediately, received something dashed into her mouth.

The girl's lips instinctively closed.

The beetle was dazed. "Brzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" That's my baby witch's tongue. Oh, how soft, how warm. It pressed itself to the flaccid surface underneath as much as possible. I must be on heaven.

Hermione shallowed.

"Brzzz.........." What. Oh God. Help m.... And then everything was silent.

Hermione opened her eyes, only to see Harry jump out of her. They boy looked at her with a very horrified face. She said up and scowled. "What?"

"You... you ate that beetle." Harry stammered, pointing at his girlfriend.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed. She passed out.

Two weeks later in the infirmary....

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, have you heard the latest news?" Ron stormed in, his hands holding a newspaper.

He stopped, looking at Hermione, who was still lying on bed. A very big bowl was placed beside her. Ron grinned. "Still weak after eating a beetle?"

"Ron!" Harry yelled, quickly gave Hermione the bowl as the girl started to vomit. He pointed his friend a board hung above Hermione's bed angrily. There are some words on the board. _NO WORD BEETLE_.

"Sorry" Ron nodded, willing himself to sound repentantly. His suppressed laughter turned out half giggles, half sob.

A few minutes later, after settling down her urge to throw up, Hermione cleared her throat and asked. "So what's the news, Ron?"

Ron grinned, shoved the newspaper at her, "It was written that Rita Skeeter had disappeared mystically. There're rumors that she has been dead. To be honest, I didn't feel sorry for that bitch."

"I, too" Harry mumbled.

"Hey, Hermione, Rita could turn into a beetle, too", Ron smirked wickedly, "Could it be you had eaten her?"

"RON" Harry's angry voice echoed through out over the infirmary.

Hermione, however, started to vomit again.

End.

Kal Kally.


End file.
